fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia
Amelia（アメリア Amelia), an orphan from the small Grado village, Silva, is a young girl inexperienced in combat. History Amelia's motivation to join the Grado army stems from her broken childhood; wherein her village Silva was attacked by bandits. Her father was killed in the raid and her mother, Melina was kidnapped and presumed dead by Amelia. After this event, Amelia vowed to be the greatest soldier Grado will ever behold in order to protect her loved ones. She first appears in her new residence, Serafew, where one of Eirika's companions or Eirika herself visits her house just as she leaves, finding a Torch that she had dropped in her rush to join the army. She is later seen in three possible locations: - Carcino, where she joins a Grado military force assigned to capture Eirika; - Hamill Canyon, where she appears as part of Grado's forces serving Aias, - or in Fort Rigwald, where she defends Duessel from Gheb's ranting and is sent to the front lines to die as punishment. At first, she is merely one of Grado's forces fooled by the propaganda declaring the siblings Eirika and Ephraim evil nobles of Renais, but when encountering them or the cavalier Franz, her opinion quickly changes and she defects to their side. She then aids Eirika and Ephraim in their journey; afterward, she settles down in either Grado (solo ending, where she helps reconstructing her homeland) or Renais (where she either marries Franz and serves in the military, or marries Ross and lives in Ide with him). It is also possible that she tries traveling Magvel with Duessel or Ewan. Personality Amelia is a kind-hearted girl with a strong desire to defend those she cares for since the incident in Silva. She's also stubborn and quite hesitant to speak about her past, but concedes to discussing it to people she feels close to, like Franz. It's hinted that she has a crush on Franz in her Support Conversations with Neimi. Also, in one such Support Conversation it is revealed that she likes to cook. Base Stats |Recruit |Thunder |1 |16 |4 |3 |4 |6 |2 |3 |6 |4 |Lance - E |Slim Lance Speedwing Vulnerary Growth Rates |60% |35% |40% |40% |50% |30% |15% Promotion Gains Recruit to Knight *HP +2 *Strength +1 *Skill +1 *Speed +1 *Defense +2 *Constitution +4 Recruit to Cavalier *HP +1 *Skill +2 *Speed +2 *Resistance +2 *Constitution +3 *Movement +3 *Swords Level E In Game She's a very unique unit. She starts out as a trainee, which three tiers instead of the typical two in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, enabling her to rival other units like Gilliam with useful stats like speed. Even if she joins in the middle of the game, there's monster skirmishes to fix that problem. Amelia has some popular classes available as her ending promotions, starting with the basic General, Paladin, or Great Knight. Clearing the game once on both Eirika and Ephraim's path will open up the Super Recruit option. While she has average stats in all regards, her greatest strengths are her Skill, Speed, and Luck. In the Creature Campaign or Link Arena, her promotional path is considerably more clear cut. Thanks to her high speed cap, all Amelia needs as a Super Trainee is a support to boost her critical rate/attack power, and 3-5 body rings. However, as a general, the Garm, along with having used one body ring, also is a pain, because if she capped her speed, nobody (not even a berserker with Garm) could double her. (Paladins and Great Knights aren't very useful because of their lower maximum stats) Overall, statwise, she is average, except with high skill, speed, and luck. The only problem is that low con, which can be annoying since she'll lose AS as any class but General, except if you dump body rings on her. Promotion Choices In game, she will perform competently in any of her three generic classes, and which path you should take will depend on your play-style, or what class you need more to fulfill your desires for your team. *'Higher Mobility': Paladin (low caps can be a problem on Creature Campaign/Link Arena though) *'Higher Strength/Defense': General (low speed can be fixed with Garm axe; give her a body ring and she will get the most out of the axe) *'Glass cannon with high speed': Super Recruit (Low con and movement can be a huge problem in the story; on Creature Campaign/Link Arena just dump 3-5 body rings on her, and she'll be fine) *'Balance': Great Knight (watch out, though, as her low con is always a problem) Quotes Recruitment (Ephraim's route) With Franz Franz: You...You're a girl?! Amelia: Ah! Don't make fun of me! I'm a soldier of Grado! Prepare yourself, Frelian dog! Franz:W-wait a minute! (Amelia trips) Amelia: Oof.. Franz: Are, are you all right? It's not surprising you fell over from that stance. Can you get up? Amelia: Sh-Shut up! Franz: Did you hurt your knee? I know how it feels. I did it often as a recruit myself. To be honest, I still do it more than I should. Amelia:..... Franz: I'm Franz. I'm a Knight of Renais. What's your name? Amelia: I'm Amelia. Franz: Do you think I could ask you to surrender? This may be odd, but I really have no desire to fight you. Amelia:..... Franz: I get the feeling you don't want to fight either. Am I right? Amelia: I... B-but...I've heard prince Ephraim takes females prisoners and uses them as palace slaves. If I surrender, will I be forced to work in the palace, too? Franz: N-no, don't be silly! Prince Ephraim would never do such a thing...I think.. Amelia: You think? Franz: No, he wouldn't! Of course not. You have my word of honor. Amelia: ...Well, you seem sincere. I'll trust you, Franz. Battle Quotes Gheb -Gheb: "Y-you wench... You're that recruit, aren't you? Do you think you can betray me and get away with it?" -Amelia: "Your threats no longer hold any power over me. I-I am not your pawn!" Endings *'Amelia, Rose of the War' (戦場の花 Senjō no hana) Following the war, she returned to Grado to assist in her country's reconstruction. She surrounded herself with new friends and used the strength she found on the battlefield to live her life in happiness. *'(A Support with Ewan)' After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. *'(A Support with Duessel)' Upon their return to Grado, Duessel reunited Amelia with her mother. The two wept with joy, giving thanks to Duessel. Afterward, Amelia became the most trusted companion of the man once known as Obsidian. *'(A Support with Franz)' Franz brought Amelia home with him in Renais. Amelia spent a short time with him in Renais's army, but once she and Franz were married, she retired her commission. The two had a daughter who grew to be a great knight herself. *'(A Support with Ross)' Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father. Other Supports *Neimi Etymology The name comes from either of two names: Amalia, a germanic name derived from the word 'amal' (work) or Emilia, which derives from the Roman family name Aemilius, which comes from the word 'aemulus' (rival). The birth defect 'amelia' refers to an absence of a limb, from the Greek 'a' (none) and the word for 'limb'. The name Amelia also bears a strong resemblance to the French verb "ameliorer", which means "to improve". Trivia * In the prototype version, Amelia was the princess of Frelia and was a Probation Flier. * Her speed as a knight is unusually high, and also higher than usual as a general Gallery amelia.gif|Amelia's in-game portrait amelia_general_sword.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a General with a sword amelia_greatknight_lance.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a Great Knight with a lance amelia_paladin_sword.gif|Amelia as a Paladin with a sword Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters